


Photograph

by sugaonii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaonii/pseuds/sugaonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi tried to keep it a secret that he was a model. He never told any of his friends because he was afraid they would make fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugaandspice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/gifts).



                "Tsukki, where did you get that?" Yamaguchi asked when he noticed, quickly swooping over and grabbing the album from Tsukishima's hands.

                 He shut it and held it behind his back.

                "What was that? It was in your desk drawer." Tsukishima said and stood up to look down at Yamaguchi. "Let me see it. Why do you have so many pictures of yourself?"

                Yamaguchi's face was heating up. He never wanted his best friend to find out, it was embarrassing. "Why were you looking through my drawers?"

                "I was trying to find another pencil. Why are you keeping that in plain sight if you don't want me to see it?"

                Yamaguchi felt bad. He knew that when Tsukishima used that voice he expected answers, and wouldn't accept lies or the avoiding of questions. Tsukishima would press on until he knew the full story.

                "It wasn't in plain sight! You took it out of my drawer."

                "Let me see it."

                The blonde held out his hand, trying to be the slightest bit more sensitive since he knew Yamaguchi wouldn't react too well to him being aggressive. And just like that, Yamaguchi handed over the album, his head bowing to look at the floor. Tsukishima noticed the body language and held it back out without opening the book again.

                "I won't look, but I want you to tell me what it is. And don't say your mother just likes taking photos of you. These are definitely professional."

                Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He needed to tell Tsukki, but he had probably already put the pieces together; or at least that’s what Yamaguchi hoped. He didn’t want to explain.

                "What does it look like it is? It’s a modelling album." He tried to sound confident and look back up.

                Tadashi braced himself for laughing, but none came.

                "Why did you hide this from me? For how long?"

                For probably the first time that Yamaguchi could remember, Tsukishima sounded disappointed. He sounded upset, his normal teasing tone was gone. That basically broke Yamaguchi’s heart. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put the album down on his lap, looking at the cover. He had kept the prints in a little binder to hold them together, so it sort of looked like a normal photo album unless you looked inside

                It was filled with hundreds of photos of Yamaguchi, some even dating back to when he started attending middle school. He couldn’t really remember how he got into modeling, his mother set it up and just brought Yamaguchi into a studio and they took lots of pictures. At the time, Yamaguchi didn’t exactly know that it was modeling, so he didn’t tell any of his friends; he just thought they were taking pictures.

                After a month his mom told him he was going to be in a clothing magazine and that was sort of when he realized what was going on. It sounded really awesome, since he saw people in magazines all the time and they looked really cool. So to middle school Yamaguchi, he thought he would be this really cool kid in a magazine. That was until someone from his old middle school found the magazine and poked fun at him, even going to the extent of calling him gay. Since Yamaguchi was one of the shy quiet kids, it was pretty out of his character to be a model. So it was about that time that he tried harder to hide the fact that he was.

                Tsukishima came into Yamaguchi’s life then; his mom transferred Yamaguchi to a different middle school that was a little farther away, but it should have been nicer since the kids didn’t know him and they wouldn’t be making fun of him. Yamaguchi wanted to change from being shy and quiet so that if people found out again, it wouldn’t be a joke. But instead, Yamaguchi went back to his same self; he did talk more, but it wasn’t much.

                Yamaguchi initially ‘met’ Tsukishima when he was at the playground being taunted by a few kids from his old middle school. Tsukishima was walking by and saw this, he stopped them, and kept walking. Tsukishima was a hero and Yamaguchi wanted to be better friends with him since then. They were in the same class, but didn’t talk. Yamaguchi changed that by starting to eat lunch with him; he did most of the talking, but slowly the blonde opened up and they became closer friends.

                Yamaguchi somehow managed to hide the fact that he was a model for a long time, despite most of the time that he wasn’t playing volleyball, studying, or at school, he was trying to do stuff with modeling. Despite knowing his sort of pathetic tragic past with bullying, he still loved modeling.

                “Since middle school; I have been modeling since before we met.”

                Yamaguchi had opened the album, letting Tsukishima look through the pictures. They were sat side by side, the room was pretty quiet except form the sound of the pages flipping. Tsukishima spoke up once they got to the pictures that looked like they were from the beginning of high school.

                “How come you never told me- or anyone about this? Does anyone on the team know?” Tsukishima felt like he had been missing out on an important part of Yamaguchi’s life. Yamaguchi always told him everything; except this, apparently.

                “No.”

                “Why not?”

                “I was afraid.”

                “Afraid of what?”

                Yamaguchi sighed quietly, flipping back to the beginning of the book to the early middle school photos.

                “These.”

                “You didn’t want us to see pictures of you as a kid?”

                “No. When these pictures came out in a magazine, classmates made fun of me.”

                “And…?”

                “ _And_ I was afraid you guys would see pictures of me modeling and would make fun of me too.”

                Tsukishima shook his head and closed the album. It must have been really bad that Yamaguchi couldn’t even trust his closest friends (and his best friend) with something like this.

                “Did you seriously think we would make fun of you? Do you not trust your friends?”

                “I trust my friends.”

                “It doesn’t sound like it.”

                Yamaguchi went quiet. Did he trust his friends? He trusted Tsukishima and everyone else, he was closest to Tsukki. Of course he talked to everyone on the team, but some people he wouldn’t ever tell secrets to. He was thinking hard. Of course Yamaguchi trusted his friends. There was a difference between trust and fearing the past repeating. That was it.

                “I trust my friends.” Yamaguchi repeated.

                “Then tell the entire team you’re a model.”

                Yamaguchi froze. Could he do it? That was too much at once. Right now he was on the spot, and he needed Tsukishima to trust him again.

                “O-okay.”

                “If any of them react negatively, you can say ‘I told you so’. Otherwise, I’m doing you a favor right now.”

                Tsukishima took the album back from Yamaguchi and flipped to the back, seeing the most recent photos. They were really nice, no one would see those and laugh at him. Maybe the younger ones, as some were a little more awkward, but not the more recent shots.

                This would be hard for Yamaguchi, as it was such a random thing to bring up. He decided just to send a big paragraph into their team’s group chat. Yamaguchi held his breath and thought. He started writing:

                 ‘ _Hey guys... I guess I haven’t been completely honest with everyone. It’s not bad at all but it’s an important part of my life. I’m a model.’_

It wasn’t much of a paragraph, but it worked. About ten seconds later there was a reply from Nishinoya.

                _‘Dammit I thought you were gonna say you’re gay or something. That’s still cool.’_

Yamaguchi was about to reply, when another message was sent. It was Tanaka this time.

                _‘Pics or it didn’t happen.’_

Tsukishima showed Yamaguchi the album, having seen the texts already. He told Yamaguchi to take a picture of the page and send it. He really wasn’t as nervous anyone, but there were still plenty of the team that hadn’t replied- he knew that some of them ignored the chat because it had become a mess with Tanaka and Noya sending memes all the time, but it was also used to talk about important stuff.

                Yamaguchi sent a picture of the page and awaited more replies. Sugawara was next, followed by Kageyama and another text from Tanaka.

            ‘ _I saw that in a magazine! I’m very proud of you, Yama!’_

_‘Does that mean you’re famous?’_

_‘He really is a model’_

Yamaguchi’s cheeks turned pink. Sugawara knew? And he never asked Yamaguchi about it? It must not have been a big deal then. Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi raised and his natural smirk returned.

                “I told you none of them would mind.”

                It was true. Yamaguchi was embarrassed. He made such a big deal about nothing. Or rather, Tsukishima did. Well, they both did. Whatever happened, it seemed to be turning out really nicely so far. There were more texts.

                _‘Yamaguchi that’s so cool!’_

_‘I need more pictures you’re so cute’_

_‘Asahi has a crush on Yamaguchi!’_

_‘No I don’t all I said was he’s cute!’_

_‘¥1000 that they date’_

After that, the conversation swayed away from the modeling topic. It was still fantastic and Yamaguchi was flustered. He looked over at Tsukishima.

                “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you- and everyone else- before. I really should have.”

                Tsukishima shrugged and closed the photo album, reaching over and setting it back on the desk.

                “Tell me next time that you’re going to be in a magazine or something. I want to be able to support you.”

                That surprised Yamaguchi. Tsukishima actually seemed to care about his hobby. It made him happy that he wasn’t going to have to hide it from anyone anymore; although he still didn’t want everyone at school to know. That would be embarrassing. Yamaguchi nodded quickly.

                “I will. And I’ll tell you all about everything and gossip from other people too. And how this one time one of the photographers got a boner. And how one time I came in with a bruise and the makeup ladies were so scared that someone had hurt me and it was actually from me bumping into the corner of a table. What I mean is I’ll tell you everything from now on.”

                The two made eye contact; Yamaguchi’s eyes were sparkling again. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt like he could say anything and not have to worry about saying something he wasn’t supposed to. All Yamaguchi could hope for now was if Tsukishima would tell him all of his own stories, but Tsukishima was more of a listener than a talker anyways.

                “I love hearing your stories.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me trying my best to escape the writers block I have been stuck in for two years  
> I tried okay 
> 
> also thank you Rachel (sugaandspice) for saying "I'm sure its not dumb" becaused that was all the motivation I needed to post this bad boy


End file.
